


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Chanter sous la douche

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony affirme que chanter sous la douche, c'est absurde, et encore plus lorsque c'est Steve qui le fait. Loki va le prendre en flagrant délit d'hypocrisie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Chanter sous la douche

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :/
> 
> Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée, si cette vision de Steve Rogers chantant sous la douche vous gêne pour une raison quelconque.  
> Le truc c'est que j'avais vraiment besoin qu'un autre Avenger aie cette habitude ridicule, et comme à l'époque je n'appréciais pas tellement notre cher Captain (ce qui est totalement l'inverse à présent, JE VEUX ME MARIER AVEC LUI IL EST TROP PARFAIT ASKEHBFJREFHZA), bah c'est sur lui que c'est tombé.

_Nous avons précédemment suivi les péripéties de Loki et de ses magnifiques cheveux soudainement devenus rose. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Tony d'être pris en flagrant délit de drôle d'habitude._

_En effet, notre Iron Man... chante sous la douche ! Non, ce n'est pas un crime, mais c'est super marrant à imaginer, n'empêche._

_Trêve de bavardages, passons à l'histoire._

 

Tous les Avengers – et par là entendons Natasha Romanoff (NdA : honneur aux femmes !), Thor, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et... Loki – s'étaient installés à la Tour Stark – ou plutôt Tour A, car elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa reconstruction – afin d'y établir comme un quartier général, une sorte de planque où ils pouvaient tous se retrouver entre deux missions ou deux super batailles contre les méchants.

Sur le papier, l'idée avait l'air cool. Dans la vraie vie, c'est autre chose.

Thor ne s'adaptait pas à la technologie midgardienne et donc finissait par casser quelques objets high-tech, tels que la télévision ou encore le micro-ondes.

Clint, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, passait sa journée affalé sur le large canapé du salon, en survêtement, à regarder des films en grignotant tout et n'importe quoi, au grand dam de Natasha.

Steve se levait tôt, allait shooter dans quelques sacs de sable dans la salle d'entraînement de la Tour ou bien alors sortait courir dans les rues de New York. Ensuite, il allait prendre une douche.

Sauf qu'il chantait. Tous les jours. Et très fort. Et donc ça réveillait tout le monde de bonne heure, et jamais de bonne humeur.

Tony se moquait de lui, le comparant à un prétendant de télé-crochets du style d'X-Factor, mais toujours en lui recommandant de prendre des cours, parce que lorsqu'il chantait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à « _une baleine soufflant dans une trompette bouchée par un chat en colère_ », tout en assurant haut et fort qu'en tout cas, ce n'était pas lui, Iron Man, qui allait chanter sous la douche. Dans ces moments-là, Steve semblait avoir très envie de s'enterrer trois kilomètres sous terre, Clint riait comme une baleine _(NdA : non, je n'ai aucun problème avec les grosses bébêtes qui vivent sous l'eau, pourquoi cette question ? xD)_ , et Loki regardait Tony avec un air dubitatif.

Le Dieu des Mensonges était persuadé que l'Iron Man chantait lui aussi sous la douche, malgré ce qu'il en disait. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois. Pour vérifier sa théorie, un matin, il se leva sans faire un bruit, se rendit dans la salle de bains et se camoufla sous un sort d'invisibilité.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Tony entra peu de temps après, se déshabilla en étouffant un bâillement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il commença à chantonner un air d'AC/DC, persuadé d'être seul dans la pièce.

Loki choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître, et Tony fit un bond de trois mètres en le voyant se matérialiser tout d'un coup devant lui.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas toi qui chanterais sous la douche, ironisa l'Asgardien.

\- C'est pas du tout c'que tu crois, bredouilla l'autre homme, le corps couvert de savon, tentant d'éteindre le jet d'eau.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est la seule et unique fois que tu chantes du AC/DC en prenant ta douche, fit Loki, pas dupe.

\- Exactement, j'voulais juste tester le concept. C'pas mon truc, j'trouve.

L'Asgardien ricana, mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne croyait pas Tony, Tony savait qu'il ne le croyait pas, alors à quoi bon continuer la discussion. Il sortit de la salle de bains sans un mot, mais plutôt en sifflotant son excellente humeur.

\- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, lâcha Tony dans un soupir.


End file.
